


Obscured

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Vampire!SQ [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ Prompt: Emma's parents are vampire hunters and have sent her to fulfill her destiny by hunting down and killing the Vampire known as The Evil Queen. Asked by anon via tumblr





	Obscured

**Author's Note:**

> This one in particular makes me think of this two thingies (Power Game) and (Blood right) They both followed the same premise (Blood right being more or less the answer to Power Game but from a different POV) with Emma being a Van Helsing type of hunter and Regina the Vampire. I’ve written others as well but those two are the ones I find that fit with the prompt in case you may want to read a different one after you’re done with this one! Just let me know what you think about them

 

She was close, the whispers and secrets she had managed to buy with two bottles of holy water at the last town had led her to the top of the mountain that hovered over the valley; the dark jagged top of the almost bald rock cutting onto her boots as she pushed forward against the cold that had begun to seep through the leather of her clothes. Grunting as she almost lost her footing yet again for what felt to be the umpteenth time, Emma grasped the beads made of wood that hung from her neck; the glyphs written on them warm to the touch despite the freezing temperature.

It hadn’t been easy, the blonde thought while taking another step towards the slightly further away summit in where the shadow of what have been an abbey was silhouetted against the crisp night air. The tales about who awaited her once she reached the top of the mountain were plenty but far too rooted in the folklore of the forest for them to be easy clues into finding how to reach the obscure figure she so desperately wanted to find. She, however, had promised her parents to do so; so she could demonstrate her worth to them and, despite the many months of slowly finding growing amounting proof of where in the vast woods the woman she wanted to find resided, she hadn’t once thought on returning back to the Summerlands.

Perhaps once or twice; she admitted to herself, sighing and staring at her breath as it floated away; pearly white against the dark sky. But she had ultimately kept going and for that she patted the satchel she had fastened at her left side in where the handle of her short crossbow could be seen; metallic details etched on it but almost invisible due to the lack of actual light aside for them stubborn moonlight.

Feet cold and boots drenched, she took a big gulp of air that hurt on her vocal chords as she stumbled into a pebble-covered path that seemed to lead to the entrance of the abbey. Kneeling, she looked at the state of the road, taking into the obvious lines at both sides of the road. The villagers had told her that the path had been closed for almost two generations now and yet, that side of the path was as clean as it was about to be used by a cart at any given moment.

Humming to herself and feeling the holy water sloshing against her chest from the leather strip tightened around it, she narrowed her eyes and willed her breathing to slow; a trick her mother had told her from her time as a fugitive. -Details hazy on Emma’s mind as it usually tended to be with her parents-

 _“They will sense you”_ Her mother had whispered every time Emma managed to quiet her breath and heart _. “This doesn’t make you invisible to them.”_

 _“But it will help you to gain advantage.”_ Her father would say, calmer than her mother, a smile on his face Emma would return as a child. _“Use it and once you know you have the upper hand…”_

_“Kill them.”_

It would have been ominous for a child so young to be talking about death and life in such a way but Emma had grown up learning about every single quirk the shadow creatures like the vampires could have and so, with the warnings of her parents ringing on her ears, she willed her body to become silent, her figure a shadow on the middle of the road.

From her new point of view the abbey seemed to show the years that it had been standing ever since the ones residing it had left. Either drawn away by the cold or by the stories that kept on resurfacing on that side of the forest; tales of fae people writing names on the backs of guileless travelers with gnarled, ghostly hands that disappeared as soon as the traveler tried to see who had touched them. Tales of creatures howling to the moon, of shadows glowing in blue and white light that called for children to play with them only to leading them away until they were unable to find the path back home.

Tales of blood and loss and two punctures on the necks of the ones who dared to trespass the woods once night had fallen.

Those had been the ones that had interested her and so she had asked and prodded until being told how, in the abbey, walls oozing magic and power, a figure of a woman had been seen. A figure that didn’t stay long if one tried to look at her but would haunt your dreams if you dared to try to knock on the abbey’s door and, ultimately, would drain you of your life force until nothing was left of you.

The details felt slightly farfetched, mused the blonde as she took a step towards the abbey; behind it a small graveyard silhouetting against the night’s sky while pools of moonlight drew each pebble in the form of a shadow onto the path. However, the description of the woman was eerily close to the ones she had for her to try to find if that was the place she had been asked to find. With that in mind and calling for her strength while grasping the wooden beads once again, Emma strained her eyes, trying to spy the grounds around the construction, noting the gut-wrenching fall at the left-side of the abbey.

She needed for the place to be the one. For herself, for her parents.

Moving closer and as quietly as possible, the blonde only needed half a dozen steps before she felt the temperature dropping even more to the point it bit on her skin, feeling almost like ice lapping on her fingers as she tried her best to fight against the sensation that only seemed to grow with each step she took towards the abbey’s entrance.

Six feet away from it, her eyes already seeing the cracks on the wooden surface of the door; the almost impossible to miss scent of magic clinging onto it, it was the moment she heard the first murmur; a mix of a footstep and the swiss of a cape that felt too close all of a sudden.

Hands clammy but heart still, Emma squared her shoulders, grateful for the lapels of her jacket as they brushed her chin, its height perfect for giving her neck an extra protection.

Beads aside, of course.

It could be a traveler like her, she half-reasoned, moving her left hand’s thumb in order to unlock the crossbow’s safe. But it could be something else and with that in mind she glanced quickly to her right.

Which, in hindsight, that was her first mistake.

“You’ve walked quite the path, haven’t you, Hunter?”

The words were like silk, filled with amusement and enough power for Emma feel lightheaded as she felt the brush of a hand on her left forearm, touch cold and bristling with magic.

Turning slowly and already wanting to curse herself, - _“Never curse outload. Like wishes you never know who might be listening.”_ Emma felt her throat going dry as, yes, in front of her, feet hovering just slightly of the road and dark robes around her, a woman eyed her with the same kind of grin a cat would have after catching the mouse.

“You are the Queen.” She mustered despite her self-deprecation. The tales were plenty, the myths even more so and the story of the woman who had made a deal with the same devil who had tricked her mother losing while its humanity in the process was one she had grown up with; her imagination shaping and reshaping the woman time and again as her mother told her the monster she was destined to kill.

She looked younger, her mind provided, younger than what her childish mind had conjured. Perhaps five years older than herself, six tops. Her hair was shorter as well; not as long as some of the descriptions on some of the books her parents had.

However, the regal air, the way she held herself, one hand still extended, long fingers touching her arm as she did so, spoke of the woman who had been dubbed as The Queen. The sorceress, her mind added as she saw the woman’s brown eyes drop and gaze the pulse point on her neck while widening her smirk. The Witch.

Slowly applauding while looking back up her face, the brunette vampire chuckled once as Emma felt her entire strength leave her body.

“Indeed.” The vampire answered with a shrug, the flimsy material of the fabric around her neck gaping slightly as she moved. Her eyes sparkled for a moment, wisps of purple that coiled around her irises as Emma felt the glyphs on the beads warm once; a warning. “But I’m more interested on you, hunter. It’s been years since I last saw one of your kind.”

The words, said so despondently, made Emma clench her jaw. Hunter numbers were short; indeed. The forest didn’t seem to ask as many as it once did generations ago and the tales of their deeds were even more difficult to find that the place the woman in front of her had been hiding.

Rolling her eyes and pointing at the main door of the abbey with two fingers, the vampire let her fangs appear out of thin air, her pupils changing in an almost cat-like movement before returning to their human-like appearance.

“I won’t be eating you tonight, hunter. You can drop the act for the night. I’m quite full at the moment to be honest.”

Which, Emma thought, was bad enough and enough of an admission for her to try to kill the vampire in front of her. However, something inside of her stopped her hand as she went for the handle of the crossbow, her lips turning into a thin line as she wondered why.

“Have you hexed me?” She asked just as the brunette turned towards the abbey; apparently not waiting for her. Her voice rose above the two of them but it felt brittle and Emma groaned at her voice; at the way it showcased her doubts. The one her parents had warned her from before she had started her journey.

“Should have I tried?” The question, asked in the same light yet purred tone that made every hair of Emma’s neck stand up, floated towards the blonde effortlessly, the power crackling around her bringing her the distinctive smell of magic she had been told to watch out for. Potent, it seeped through her nostrils and made her follow it; like a dog trying to pick up a trail.

Angry at herself but suspecting that the question and the riddle behind it wasn’t going to be more forthcoming than it already was, Emma took a step towards the entrance of the building. Thinking, as she caught herself, on how easy would be for her to attack the vampire now; with her back turned to her and no wards whatsoever.

“If you try that I will consider my hospitality being insulted and I won’t have a problem with dyeing the road with your blood, hunter.”

The sincerity behind the thought made Emma shiver and swallow as she realized she was, in fact, considering accepting the brunette’s offering. Something, she thought, her parents had told her to always refuse.

 _“Never eat something they give you. They been fae or vampire._ _Never accept their deals or their offerings. Never let them touch you with a naked hand.”_

She, however, couldn’t help herself and, as she door of the abbey let the brunette walk inside, she followed, her face feeling the welcoming heat of a fire that jumped to live the moment she stepped inside what had, once upon a time, probably being the main hall. Symbols and any other signal of the past, however, had already been erased either by time, burglars or the vampire herself that now sauntered towards the fire made in the furthest wall from where they were, slightly to the left and made with, as Emma realized with a startle, similar glyphs than to the ones she had around her neck. The glyphs of a hunter.

The vampire didn’t mention the startled look but her smirk conveyed enough smugness for Emma to bare her teeth for a second, not knowing what to do once the brunette took a seat on the only wooden chair of the room. Decorating, Emma thought, wasn’t the vampire’s forte. That much was clear.

(The blackened walls and the somehow eclectic way in which everything hold together, however, spoke of a den; a den inhabited but only one occupant. An already odd thing on its own)

“Do you wish to kill me?”

The question was whispered, a breathy tone Emma wondered how the other woman managed to create while barely moving her lips. Head up and full of sudden pride, Emma nodded once, hand still close enough to the handle of the crossbow for the brunette to narrow her eyes at the detail as she raked her gaze through her; probably jotting down the vials strapped at her chest, the wooden beads and the leather that protected her from the outside cold. Emma was suddenly sure that the vampire had seen through her, into the hidden location of her most valuable blade; its edges slightly bathed in silver.

“I’m here for that.” She replied, matter-of-factly and happy that her voice didn’t quiver this time. Despite the gnawing realization that the woman in front of her had a very strong possibility of being able to tear her apart with nothing but a lazy movement of her hands.

The vampire’s smirk grew again as the woman crossed one leg over the other, assessing Emma’s discomfort and the way she stood herself while doing so. As she did a side of the cloth she wore rode up her leg, not entirely exposing her flesh but enough for Emma’s eyes to betray her, following the movement of the fabric before she caught herself.

Humming to herself, the vampire, the woman, interlaced her fingers together, not a detail missing from her regal title but the crown as she tilted her head to one side.

“Sleep here tonight.” She said, waking Emma from her reverie. “We will spar tomorrow morning.”

“Spar?”  The question fell from Emma’s lips as she assessed the woman in front of her, trying hard not to look at the way her body fell in some sort of chiaroscuro against the lights shed by the fire next to them.

Smiling, the vampire showed her fangs; large enough to be perfectly delineated on her mouth but not as sharp as Emma would have imagined on her.

“I’m not easy to kill, hunter.” The Queen replied. “If you are going to brag about having killed me the least I can do is give you a show.”

Emma wondered about the words; questioning her best gut instinct telling her to stay while her parents had taught her to always expect a trap.

Nervously, she finally nodded once. Then twice.

“Deal.” The brunette moved and, as quiet as a shadow, ghosted her fingers over her cheek, holding onto the touch for a second before moving away.

“Deal.” She replied.

_“Never accept their deals or their offerings. Never let them touch you with a naked hand.”_

_“_ What’s your name hunter?”

The answer stumbled out of her lips before she even could think twice about it.

“Emma Swan.”

_“Don’t tell them your name.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Serious question; should I start a series of all of my prompts with them as vampires?


End file.
